Swordfight My Co-Mom In A Dennys Parking Lot
1/14/2019 9:43 AM - Denny's Parking Lot Soft mewing is heard from a box sat on a 1967 Triumph bike. The fluff balls wrastle and shift about playfully unaware of the tension that besets this frozen asphalt battlefield. Somewhere inside a part timer idly watches over the counter of the establishment and through the large Denny's windows as the teens square off. Alex is a puff ball of haughty emotions in her giant winter coat and under the safety of her helmet. Fists raised and shoulders squared she is still and waiting, with a steadfast gaze on her opponent. El nervously fidgets with their lapels, armour forsaken for a different type of suit with a big faux-fur cloak. They look down and to the side, occasionally looking up at Parrot before looking back down. A precise step forward, deep breaths, a few more. They are within striking distance. Alex coils her arm back and tenses. El looks up as Alex approaches. As the arm pulls back, they tense, but look directly at her, as if granting permission. The helmeted girl is still for a long moment, the momentum dies. She goes slack and simply faces them for a moment before walking inside. El stands there for a while, unmoving, as if still expecting a blow to come anytime even though Alex had already left. Eventually, they follow, picking up the box of blobs. The bells ring as they enter the Denny’s. Inside Alex is addressing the part timer, Paul, “One peanut butter banana shake, a slam burger… and well I guess I should get something green. Anything is fine.” Her voice is gruff as she speaks and when she looks back to El she continues “-And um… vanilla shake too.” She barely pays attention to Pauls “Is that all?” and “That’ll be-.” El tentatively moves to a table in a corner, far-off from where anyone else would sit. They put the blobs on the table, and reaches into their cloak’s pockets for some fried potatfish fillets, hoping Parrot will join them. Feeling stubborn Parrot stands and waits in front of the cashier for the food. Sneaking glances back at the table every now and then but taking this time to sort through her thoughts. El chuckles weakly as one of the catblobs swallows a potatfish fillet whole, then sighs and rubs at their face. They have deep bags under their eyes. Eventually she carries the two trays back to the table. Slides a vanilla shake to El, across from her, and sits back. Taking off her helmet her eyes are a tinged red but her face is steeled into a look of neutrality. Arms crossed. “So.” “So....” Alex raises her eyebrows. “So… I’m not in hell?” “That’s to be determined.” El winces. “I’m sorry. Deeply sorry. I didn’t want to.” They take a sip of their shake, looking at the table. “I would not have blamed you if you had struck me. I still wouldn’t.” Alex lets out a puff of air as her poker face breaks with hurt and regret. Reigning it in she shakes her head. “I’m sorry too. I’m mad but- well. Yeah.” she sighs. “I just- I understand not telling people who care about you what's wrong, or what dangerous thing you’re doing. I’d be a hypocrite to say otherwise. But- but I don’t do those things thinking I’m not going to come back. You can’t do that to people who l- care about you. Me, Gwen, Rhiannon…” El blinks away tears. “He made me promise, Parrot. He made me promise to trade places, and… If I’m honest, that wasn’t the only reason. I mean,” They make a sound halfway between a laugh and a sigh, “I take vows very seriously. But the real reason was that I believed it. I believed I was an inferior copy, a weak reflection of the real thing. It just made me doubt everything, even my own memories. I thought..” “I thought that if I wasn’t real anyway, and the other Lancelot was better, and I had vowed to save him even before he made me promise… and it was the only way… That that was destiny. And I was afraid you’d stop it, because I hoped you would.” Filled with indignation and then concern Alex rubs her face in frustration. But the look she gives El that follows is with sadness. “How could you feel that way? You’re- fuck. You’re so good and maybe you can’t see it, or even feel it, but you as You the person I know are not the second hand of some crusty old dude… do you still feel like that?” “I don’t know. I just have so much doubt! My memories of before I got here have felt so hazy recently, and I don’t know whether I’m imagining that, whether it’s something I started thinking because of what he said, or if there is more to that. If there’s… no Avalon waiting for me, no family. The mirror… I came from a mirror in Rhiannon’s estate. I thought it was a portal, but it won’t let anything through. Maybe it’s broken, or dormant, but what if it’s not?” They put the shake aside, unable to stomach the sweetness at the moment. “What if it’s not? Do you… want to go back, then?” Alex’s asks them encouragingly despite herself. “I never really thought about staying forever. I have duties there, a family, a…” They frown, as if unsure. “I don’t really know what Deirdre is. Girlfriend? Maybe not? Maybe fiancee? I came here to earn my knighthood, and I haven’t yet. It seemed a given that I would return, eventually.” “When I first came here, I thought I would be gone within a week. I still don’t have an idea how long it will be.” “I would visit if I could. Deirdre is a talented witch, I am sure she could find a way, and if had my knighthood I would have powers as well - I wouldn’t just… be gone.” “Well.. I might be older.” “Oh.” Alex she says simply, and quietly picks at the untouched food in front of her in thought. El occupies themselves by idly smooshing Percival’s cheeks. “I’d miss you, and I don’t say that to convince you to stay. I just feel I should say it. Specifically because… and not to be redundant. But you’re a very special person El, someone who is deserving of being where you want to be or who you want to be. Wherever it is and whoever you are. You’re deserving of our help when you need it.” She continues “If you want to go back home we’ll find a way. Jog your memories. If you hadn’t come back today we’d have found a way to bring you back. I hope you know that- and that if you need our… my help. Don’t just hope. Ask for it, please.” “I will. Thank you.” El puts a hand on Alex’s. “It means a lot to me to hear you say that. I don’t dislike it here, not at all. I feel useful, like I made a difference, and mostly I feel at home.” They turn Alex’s hand over, and deposit a chirping Fleur in it. “I have friends and family here, even if I don’t always feel like I deserve them. I would not mind staying.” They smile. “And I will, for at least another while. There’s things to do, and I would like to spend more time with you and the blobs.” “If my world is real, I will eventually leave. I can’t leave Deirdre waiting. It would pain me, and I would miss you too. It feels strange to think that if we saw each other again, I would be…” They pause, calculating. “38? I don’t know that we could hang out the way we do now. Unless I time travel every time…” “But I will figure that out when it comes, if it comes. And if my world isn’t real… I will be devastated, but I have you, and Gwen and Rhiannon, and everyone else.” Applause… is just a portmanteau of applesauce The tiny babes are getting looks from other customers but nonetheless are left to lounge where they please, on the Denny’s table top. Alex scratches the top of Fleurs head and heaves a big sigh, ears tinged red. “Hm… that’s sweet.” She coughs and scrambles to find something to say. “Say- is Deirdre the other parent Gwen wouldn’t let me hear about in space?” she smiles a little mischievously. “Maybe gushing a bit about your bae will help the memories feel less foggy.” El’s eyes sparkle, and they lean forward excitedly. “She is! She’s from Ireland, like Lady Rhiannon. She’s smarter than anyone I’ve ever met, she always knows what to do. She’s kind, and beautiful, and has a great sense of justice, right and wrong. She’s a bit older than I am, and… I usually remember her as taller, but I actually overtook her a few years ago. I forget sometimes, though, and I will misjudge and poke her in the face instead of the shoulder!” They laugh. “She usually threatens to turn me into a newt or something, but I can tell she doesn’t mind. It was a bit awkward to find out who Gwen’s mum was, actually. I didn’t really realize that Deirdre felt that way, but once I knew, I don’t know how I could have missed it. I can be pretty oblivious sometimes, for someone who probably is interested in more people than they should be.” “Ah that's what the kids these days call a big mood.” smiling Alex sets an elbow on the table and sets her chin in her hand. “She sounds a lot real, and you sound a lot in love.” Lancelot smiles widely, and blushes a bit. “I guess I am.” “Do you have someone you’re interested in?” Alex is taken aback and blinks rapidly. “Er- not- I mean. Nah no.” She stuffs her face with the abandoned burger. “Really? Nobody at all? I don’t know what you’re attracted to - women maybe? One or more? I looked up terms on the Enterweb and I am a polypan apparently - but we know so many attractive people I am sure there’s someone out there that could catch your eye!.” Chewing too slowly Alex shrugs her shoulders as she avoids eye contact. She makes gestures of agreeance to most people being attractive and nearly chokes, almost but not again, towards the end of Els statement. “Uh… yeah I mean I’m attracted to uh like All. So. But usually under circumstances that are highly inappropriate. So, we were talking about you weren’t we?” El makes a face. “We talked about me a lot. I am happy to do so, but I want to know about you too! Why would they be inappropriate?” Alex nervously chuckles. “Well y’anno. It’s like sometimes the situations just not right. Other people might be involved, you’re heading in different directions, you have to be concerned about how things look. Or- at least I’m concerned about how things look.” She massages Fleur with one hand and half shrugs. “I mean it’s not always that bad, I’ve got a ton of other stuff to worry about. Including my friends in turmoil apparently.” The last sentence being chiding and carried with a smile. El nods. “That makes sense, with your mother’s election and all. You have a lot of eyes on you. It would be stressful to have to think about how your relationship affects your mother’s image, or how your status as a possible princess affects your significant other… I can relate to some extent - as a noblewoman - person? there is some pressure to choose The Right Person - but I’m afraid I quickly got enough of a reputation as a…” They smirk. “Rake? Cat? That people stopped caring pretty quickly.” “That said, I doubt anyone you choose would shame your mother. You’re a great hero, and doubtless a source of pride for her.” “A princes- Wait. I mean, no that’s fair.” She still looks confused. “I’m not sure what a Rake or Cat means but I appreciate that you understand. It’s not really my mom I’m concerned about. I just don’t want to make things awkward with my friends. Especially given how well things are going right now.” “To be honest…” she crinkles her nose. “Hm this is a bit embarrassing. I never really had anyone close like this- like the people on the team. Gwen. Most of my friendships have been pretty shallow and I don’t want to mess this up with relationship stuff.” “Surely Gwendolyn wouldn’t stop being your friend over something like that! I understand though, and there is no pressure at all. You can take things as slowly as you want to! I will support you regardless.” El drops Percival on top of Fleur. “I think the kids will, too.” “Well of course they would. They are the purest beans.” She considers and thinks on what El’s said. The brightness of conclusion reaches her face. “I mean… if you’re alright with it. I’m sure Gwen would figure it out and- Well I mean it couldn’t be too serious because we really are clearly headed in different directions of some sorts but for the time we’re together… ?” She nervously taps the table. El blinks, and is quiet for a moment, as if their brain is trying to adjust based on new information. “Oh! I… Yes! Uh. I don’t… I don’t know if this is possible, or if you would be interested, but - In Camelot we sometimes hold these elaborate balls, and I was intending to invite you to come to Avalon with me anyway so I could show you around…” They kind of trail off, awkwardly. Alex seems like she's been holding her breath and exhales audibly. With a little bit of hesitance she nods. “Which Avalon and what do I wear?” El tugs at a strand of gleaming golden hair. “Hm. Either, I guess? Maybe it’s not a very safe idea to bring people into the past… But I’d like to show you! As for what you wear…” El scoots their chair closer, leans forward, and puts their hands on Alex’s. “You’d look good in anything. Avalonian fashion is a bit different from Halcyon’s, but if I bring a foreigner in foreign clothes I’d be the talk of the castle.” They smile. Feeling a lot more flustered than before, a noticeable feat, Alex rubs the back of her neck and looks at their hands. “Suddenly I’m feeling as if I’ve been beguiled. How long ago was I mad at you?” “Uh, well, hopefully not anymore?” El does their best to make an innocent face. She shifts a bit, puts down the blob in her other hand and lays a chaste kiss on them. Before pulling back a bit and saying “Maybe we should just think about a first date for now, because this doesn’t count.” “I would like that.” “I have a few ideas of what we can do for now though.” Alex hums. Paul, from behind the counter, “Hey could you kids not?” Category:Scenes Category:Lancelot-Less Category:Parrot Category:B-Verse